kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiki Inoue
is a Japanese screenwriter. He is known for his work on anime and tokusatsu dramas and films. He is the son of Masaru Igami, who himself was a screenwriter for tokusatsu dramas. He made a cameo on-screen as a construction yard leader in the finale of Kamen Rider 555. Filmography Series *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' (2000) **Episode 13: Suspicion **Episode 14: Omen **Episode 18: Loss **Episode 23: Uneasiness **Episode 24: Strengthening **Episode 27: Ripple **Episode 28: Clarification **Episode 32: Obstacle **Episode 33: Cooperation (with Naruhisa Arakawa) *''Kamen Rider Agito'' (2001) **Every episode (except for 28) *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' (2002) **Episode 7: A New Species is Born? **Episode 8: The Fourth, Zolda **Episode 9: Shinji's Arrested!? **Episode 10: Knight's Crisis **Episode 15: Iron Mask Legend **Episode 16: Card of Destiny **Episode 24: Ouja's Secret **Episode 25: Combining Ouja **Episode 29: Marriage Interview Battle **Episode 30: Zolda's Lover **Episode 41: Imperer **Episode 42: Room 401 **Episode 43: The Hero Fights **Episode 44: Glassy Happiness *''Kamen Rider 555'' (2003) - Head Writer **Every episode *''Kamen Rider Blade'' (2004) **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 29: The Two Chalices **Episode 30: Lost Memories *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (2005) **Episode 30 onwards (except for 38 and 39) *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (2006) **Episode 11: The Party Burns **Episode 12: The Makeup Thousand-Man Cut **Episode 15: The Monster Noted Doctor!? **Episode 16: An Impossible Storm **Episode 17: Restored Memories!! **Episode 18: Farewell, Gon... **Episode 19: Scorpion Millionaire **Episode 20: Eh, Jiiya? **Episode 39: The Powerful Black Opponent *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008) - Head Writer **Every episode (except for 17 and 18) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) **Episode 20: The Nega-World's Dark Riders **Episode 21: The Walking All-Rider Album **Episode 22: Wanted: Diend **Episode 23: End of Diend *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' (2018) **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life **Episode 35: 2008: First Love, Wake Up! **Episode 36: 2019: First Love, Finally! Films *''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' (2001) *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' (2002) *''Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders'' (2002) *''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' (2003) *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) *''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Fighting Demons'' (2005) *''Kamen Rider The First'' (2005) *''Kamen Rider The Next'' (2007) *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (2008) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) **''Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire'''' (2010)'' *''Kamen Rider 1'' (2016) Books *''Kamen Rider Faiz Seiden: Deformed Flowers'' (2004) *''Kamen Rider Agito (novel)'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Ryuki (novel)'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider 555 (novel)'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Kiva (novel)'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Kuuga (manga)'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider 913'' (2019) Notes *For early Kamen Riders' summer films (Ryuki to Blade), they are considered to be alternate endings to their series. Also, the way the main Riders' final form is introduced is different from the series. *Most Inoue-written Kamen Rider films are considered non-canon except for Kamen Rider 1. External links *Toshiki Inoue at Wikipedia *Toshiki Inoue at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Writers